This invention generally relates to fuel vapor recovery systems and more particularly to a filler neck assembly that provides a vent path for fuel vapor from the tank being filled to a vapor recovery, fuel dispensing nozzle.
In the activity of refueling tanks, whether vehicle or stationary types, fuel loss in the form of vapor is of increasing concern, not only because of its polluting affect and obvious hazard but also because of the waste. In this circumstance, manufacturers have concentrated efforts in the development of vapor recovery pumps and nozzles and various type fill pipe venting arrangements that are connected between the tank being serviced and the entry port accepting the fuel delivery nozzle. The venting arrangements connected between the nozzle entry port and the fuel tank have taken on a characteristic form, i.e., a filler neck pipe and a vent tube that is either external or internal with respect to the filler neck. In the case of an external vent tube, multiple connections are required at the entry port and at the tank and obviously this arrangement increases the cost and also makes the vent tube vulnerable to being damaged. In the case of an internal tube, the tube is subject to being blocked by the rising fuel in the tank while also increasing the manufacturing costs by reason of the manner in which the tube is mounted in the filler neck pipe.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a filler neck assembly that simplifies installation between the nozzle entry port and the fuel tank, provides a vapor recovery path for venting fuel vapors from the tank while being serviced, and provides a filler neck capable of withstanding impacts while maintaining its closure integrity.
These objects and advantages will become evident from the description that follows when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in the several figures in which like parts bear like reference numerals.